I Need You
by bleeding-bodyandsoul
Summary: I look at the sky and wonder if I'm worthy of love?... So I've been wanting to write a Hyde and Jackie story so Here it is. I hope y'all like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Jackie P.O.V

I watch how Kelso was agruing with Fez over a girl. To think I dated that stupid cheating bastard.

I felt someones glaze on me. I look at Hyde looking at me but he smiled.

Why is he smiling at me? Hyde hates me as I hate him...right?

I look away quickly feeling my face start to burn.

I get up and walk to the freezer and take out a popsicle. I try to open the wrapper but my hands were shaking.

I was burning up under my sweater.

I know Jackie Burkhart the star cheerleader wearing sweaters and long sleeve shirts in summer instead of dresses and skirts. It's a wonder no one noticed about my clothes.

But I have a secret... a dark secret that nobody knows.

I self harm.

I've been doing it for a while now. With my parents leaving me alone for more than 8 months.

They rather spend money on cruises than being with their own daughter.

"I'm sorry honey but we're bored so we left and won't be back for a couple months"

"But mom I'm all alone here"

"Sorry honey I don't care byeeee" My mom hanged up the phone before could yell at her. That call was made 8 months ago. Also since Kelso cheated on me with Eric's slutty sister Lauren I've been hating myself.

Im insecure, I'm ugly and unworthy of love. Everyone in my life either leaves me or finds someone better than me.

"Jackie you in there?" I jump looking at Donna in front of me.

"Y-Y-Yeah" I force a smile to the group. Eric gave me a weird look. Kelso shrugged and went back to arguing.

Hyde was trying to read me. I look at the ground pulling my sleeves over my hands.

"We're going to the movies want to come?" Donna smiled grabbing Eric's hand.

"Um I can't I need to go buy groceries"

"Wow the rich Jackie has to go to the supermarket. What your butler couldn't go?" Hyde says with a smirk. He looked like he was waiting for a comeback but I was too tired.

"I don't have a butler." I look at them before walking to the door.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I look at Hyde before walking up the stairs to my car.

"Going home so early Jackie?" I look at Eric's mom Kitty. She was coming home from work.

"Yes ... Have a nice night" I get in my car and hit the steeling wheel as hard I can.

My friends have no idea how fucked up I am.

..

So I've been having a marathon of pure that 70s show and I'm MAD at the writers! Jackie and Hyde were perfect for each other! Like they are so cute omg! This will be my Hyde and Jackie story! I just love them and been reading like 7 stories about them.

Feedback will be great!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hyde P.O.V

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" She looked at me before heading out.

"That was weird" Donna says with concern.

"Whatever" I said looking back at the cartoons. What happened to the talk back?

Why didn't she cross her arms and look at me with hate?

Somethings going on with Jackie. I've noticed how distant she is. She sits down on the couch and watches TV for hours without talking.

Either she's talking to Donna about clothes or annoying everybody.

She kept wearing sweaters and long sleeves. No more dresses to show her body and curves.

What are you doing Hyde! Why are you worrying about Jackie?

You were looking at her before and you smiled. She's not that bad anymore. She's beautiful and sometimes when she's rant about gossip its kinda interesting.

"Hyde do you wanna go?" I snap to reality and look at the guys getting ready to leave.

"Uh no I'll pass I have something to do" Eric looked at me confused. They walk out and I wait for the sound of Eric's car drive out and run to my car.

I spot her car in the parking lot and get out. It's kinda weird that she has to buy food when her dad or mom can.

She rarely talks about her parents. All I know is that her dad works at some company and that he's rich.

I walk inside and grab a basket. I look though the aisle and spot her looking at bandages.

"Jackie" She jumps dropping her basket on the floor. She looked at the ground nervously.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I chuckle bending down to get her basket.

"N-N-No you didn't I was just in my little world" She forced a smile taking away the basket from my hand.

Her hand brushes with mine giving me goosebumps. I've never felt that before.

"Mrs. Forman send me to buy bread" I lie to her and wait for a remark of how poor we are but she nods.

"Is that called food? You have 4 bags of chips,two boxes of cookies and a six pack?" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"The six pack is for my dad" She shrugs walking pass me.

"How your not 18?" I always thought she was a year younger than us.

"Yes I am." She says grabbing two apples.

"There something healthy" she walks to the line.

"Are you okay?" I whispered unbelieving what I'm doing.

"Yeah..." she whispers back but her didn't look she was okay.

"That'll be $34 please" she opens her wallet and turned pale.

"Uh can I take out those two-"

"It's okay I have money" I cut her off and hand her a $20.

"Thank you for shopping here" the cashier smiles at Jackie but she looked down and grabbed her bags.

"You didn't have too" she hands me back the change.

"A simple thank you will be nice" I tease her wanting her to say something back.

"Thanks" she walks to her car putting her bags in her car and gets in.

I turn around and head to my car when I hear her yell.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!" She punches the steering wheel over and over again. She hits her head and stays there.

"What's wrong?" I look at her confused and with concern.

"Nothing the car won't start" she takes the bags out.

"You have no gas" I point at the gas sign.

"No it's not that" she snaps closing the car and starts walking.

"Where you going?"

"The bus stop"

"Seriously?" Jackie taking the bus? She told us that only poor people take the bus.

"Yeah" she keeps walking. I run to her and take the bags from her hands.

"I'll take you" she shakes her trying to get the bags back.

"Come on get in" I throw the bags in the back. She sighs getting in.

I start the car and put the Beatles cd in.

I drive out the parking lot into the road. I look at her moving her head to the song.

She was humming to blackbird.

I thought she didn't like this type of music. She's more of a ABBA chick.

"I can change to the radio if you want?"

"No I love this song" she says looking outside.

She loves it? What the hell is going on with her? A couple months she would be yelling at me to put something more better.

"If your car isn't working, how are you going to school?" She shrugs pulling her sleeves over her hands.

She did that a lot.

It was the middle of summer and she was wearing long sleeve shirt. Her hair wasn't the same either usually she has it curled at the end but she has it wavy and covering her face.

"I'll just take my dads car" she says looking her at house with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

I park the car and she gets out. She takes the bags and turns to me.

"Thank you Steven" she smiled walking to the door and try to open the door.

Steven? Everyone calls me Hyde. She's the one who angrily screams it when she's mad.

I wait her to get in and couldn't stop have a feeling something isn't right with Jackie.

Well I want to thank those who liked it. I just love this story. I know Its a bit sad but I just write from personal stuff. Um I'll Post the next chapter later on but be warn its gonna be a little sad. Also this story is not going to be the same like the show. like Hyde and Jackie didn't date but they did have their first kiss. Also this is a few months before Graduation. Comment what you think of this chapter and if you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jackie P.O.V

I close the door and throw the bags on the couch.

I hope Hyde didn't notice the car. It wouldn't start because it had no gas. I don't have money. All I have is money to buy food and pay the bills. My parents stopped sending money 5 months ago. I had to sell things from the house to pay the bills.

The house was pinch black. I turn on the light and felt my stomach turn.

My house was always empty but I knew my parents had to come home to sleep. Well my mom would come home with young guys in the middle of the night. I knew she was cheating on my dad but my dad had a secret family.

With a kid.

I found out when the other woman would come home just to get money.

My mom knew too but she just stayed for the money. You would think she would have stayed for me but I would only see her 3 times a month.

I grab the six pack and chips and walk up to my room. I turn on the lights and walk inside my bathroom.

I carefully take my clothes off without touching my fresh cuts.

My arms were throbbing in pain. I look at my right arm. Full of small scars and four big deep ones.

I turn the warm water on and wait for the tub to full. I take out my pants and felt my heart stop.

My thighs were full of cuts. Some big,small and some old.

I get in the water hissing in pain. I open the beer can and chug it all. I've been drinking for quite some time. If the guys knew this they will freak.

They think I'm the happy preppy girl I used to be. Little do they know how screwed up I really am.

I take out the little box I have in my pocket.

I grab the razor and squeeze tight. Blood drips down my arm.

All I feel is pain and I'm so damn tired.

I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of hating myself. The hate haunts my mind all day and all night.

I press the razor on my arm and watch the blood fall down. I felt the pain and couldn't help but cry.

I cut deep cuts until I felt my arms go numb.

I knew what I'm doing is wrong and a cry for help but it's the only thing that helps me go through the day of my shitty lonely life.

I watch the water turn red. I should just cut deeper and end everything.

I look at the ceiling and felt my chest tighten in pain as the tears flow down my cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyde P.O.V

"Don't eat my candy!" Fez yells slapping Kelso hand away.

"Come on give me one!" Kelso yells back.

"No mine!"

"Fez now!" I roll my eyes annoyed at them.

We were in our lunch table in the back where we can see everyone and make fun of them.

"Don't you think you should say please at least?" Eric says watching kelso and Fez argue with a smile.

"See Eric is nice to me so he gets a candy" Fez hands Eric a chocolate. Kelso eyes go wide and his mouth slightly opens.

"Can you shut up" Donna says looking at someone.

"What are you looking at?" I asked looking at her weirdly.

"At Jackie. Look she's sitting alone reading a book" Donna points to Jackie who was sitting away from her cheerleading friends and jocks.

That was weird. Jackie always hangs with them. She doesn't like them knowing she's friends with us.

The outcast.

"That's weird" Eric says confused looking at her too.

I was debating in my mind if I should tell them what happened yesterday.

"Why don't you go invite her over... You once kissed her" Eric says to me with a smirk.

"What? No I just kissed her once and didn't even like it" I said shaking my head. A year ago she kept following me annoying the shit out of me. She was saying she loved me so I took her on a date to prove her wrong and we kissed. She said she didn't feel anything and I said the same thing.

But I did like it. It was amazing to be honest. Her lips moving with mine, her eyes staring at me was kinda perfect.

Wait what are you thinking about! This is Jackie your talking about! Miss Rich and perfect girl who is annoying.

"You go you're her friend" I said to Donna. She sighs loudly before getting up and walking to Jackie.

I watch Donna smile and talks to Jackie. She points to us and Jackie shrugged grabbing her book and tray.

I quickly look at Fez and kelso.

"Hey guys" Jackie says with a force smile.

"Why are you sitting alone?" I asked as she sits down across from me.

"I wanted to read" she doesn't even look at me. She shoves fries in her mouth.

Even when she eats she's cute.

Oh shut up Hyde.

"Miss Jackie Burkhart rather read then hear gossip?" The guys look at me amused waiting for a fight.

"Gossip gets boring after a while" she says with her mouth full.

This is a whole other side of her I've never seen.

She seemed more human.

Eric and Donna look at me confused as to why our rich friend didn't give me a comeback.

"We're going to the hub after school wanna go?" Donna changes the subject.

"Uh can't I have cheerleading" she says still shoving fries in her mouth.

"Oooh all the girls with their short skirt showing their hot legs" Kelso said giving Fez a high five.

Jackie looks at Kelso with disgust but it seemed to me it was mostly towards her.

"Real fun" Eric says getting a slap from Donna.

"This burger is like heaven in my mouth"

"That's a cheeseburger Fez" Kelso says stupidly. We all look at him before Donna slapped him across the head.

"You dumbass its the same thing" Eric says slapping him again.

"Oww I'm just stating the truth jeez" He rubs the back of his head angrily.

"Hyde you haven't said one word since lunch time. What's up?" Donna snaps her fingers at me.

"Huh nothing" I was busy thinking about Jackie. Whats up with her not sitting with her cheerleading friends.

Why are you thinking of her if you hate her... do you hate her?

"Look it's Stacy" Kelso says looking at her ass.

"Hey Stacy I thought you had cheerleading practice?" Donna gets her attention.

"We don't have them on thursday duh" She flips her blonde hair and goes back to staring at Kelso.

If Jackie isn't at practice where can she be? Donna looked sad and concern.

"Let's go before Kelso makes out with Stacy" Eric says helping Donna get up.

I follow close behind ignoring Kelso and Fez talking about boobs.

"I have to go to the comic book store so Donna you go with Hyde and I'll go with dumb and dumber" Eric knows the routine. When he goes to the comic store I don't go with him.

"Nerd" Donna kisses him and walks to my car. I unlock it and get in.

"I'm worried about Jackie. She was so predictable and now I don't even know her" it must feel bad not knowing about your best friend.

"Maybe something came up" I didn't know what to say because I don't even know what's happening.

"Oh my god it's Jackie" Donna says scaring me. Donna points to Jackie walking inside a pawn shop.

"Jackie at a wrong side of town instead of a mall" Donna said with a deep frown.

I don't know what's going on but I need to find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jackie P.O.V

"What do you mean this only cost $50! My mom got it from Paris" I couldn't believe what this douche was saying.

"Well if you don't want the money then go somewhere else" he slams the vase on the glass table.

"Damn it" I said holding my hand out for the money. He smugly hands me the money before walking to the back.

I need the money for the water bill. I got a notice yesterday that I owe $150. I had to sell my moms vase and necklaces. My mom would be furious if she comes back.

In total I have $200. It'll last me about a week or two. Luckily I had more stuff to sell.

I put the money in my back pocket and walk out.

I put on my hoodie incase my friends are here. I told them I had cheerleading practice but I don't. I quit being a cheerleader 7 months ago for two reasons.

I had cuts and scars on my thighs and Secondly I did it because my parents wanted me to be popular.

I stop at the bus stop and wait for the damn bus to pass. I had to take the bus to school and back home. It was cheaper and not that bad.

Should I go to Forman's place or to the bar? I've been at the bar more then I'm at home. Drinking helps the pain and loneliness go away.

As much as I love hanging with my friends, I can't seem to be around Hyde. We kissed and I told him I didn't feel anything when I did. Every time I'm around him I get goosebumps and when he talks about things that make him mad, I just want to kiss him and tell him his being an idiot.

Screw it I'm going to the bar. I had enough money to drink and get the bill paid.

"You know Joey what's funny?" I said taking the shot glass and drink it.

"What Jackie?" Joey was a 50 year old bartender who is really nice. Whenever I get drunk he lets me sleep in his couch.

He knows about my parents and how I need to sell my stuff for money. I begged him not to tell anybody.

"How much I want to be with him but I'm so screwed up in the head I think he'll just run away" I said with a dry laugh.

He shook his head handing me a glass of beer.

"He won't. You're a sweet girl who deserve to be loved" I look at him confused.

"I really don't"

"Hello Joey can we get four beers?" I hear a guy high voice trying to sound low but failed.

"Jackie?" I froze at the sound of my friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hyde P.O.V

"Should we get in a circle or go to the bar?" Eric says looking at me.

I was waiting for Jackie to open the door smile and sit down. I thought she would be here so I can ask why she was at the pawn shop.

"Hyde" I feel someone shake me.

"Huh?" I look at Fez still shaking me.

"Bar or circle?" Eric repeats the sentence.

"Bar" I didn't want to sit here thinking about Jackie. I need to get her out of my mind. It's not like something can happen. She comes up to me and tells me she likes me like I do.

"Alright let's go" I grab my jacket and walk behind Eric to the bar.

"How lucky are we to have fake IDs?" Kelso says walking with his chest puff out.

"I don't know why they didn't believe my name." Fez said looking at his ID.

"That's because you put yours as John smith" Eric says with a eye roll.

"Just because I'm dark skin doesn't mean my name can't be John"

"Look at all the beautiful woman" Kelso says checking out the girls in the room.

"Hello Joey can we get 4 beers" Eric says to the bartender.

I look at the girl beside me drinking her beer and eating peanuts. Her hair looked familiar.

I look at her closely and my eyes open wide with surprise.

"Jackie?" I couldn't believe she was at the bar. She said only poor people drink beer.

She froze in place.

"That's not Jackie Hyde... Oh shit it is!" Eric looks at her surprised as me.

She clears her throat before turning to us.

"Hey guys" she says calmly.

"What are you doing here Jackie?" Kelso looks at her shot glasses.

"Drinking" she replies with a shrug.

She spoke clearly but her eyes told something else. She was tipsy.

"How many have you had?"

"Ummm like 5"

"More like 10" Joey says getting a dirty look from Jackie.

"Fine I had 10 beers and 3 shots that's all" she says chugging her drink like a pro.

Never thought I would see her drink. Sure she would have two beers but never this much.

"I gotta go pee. Joey watch my beer from them" she gets up holding herself from falling.

"Damn I would have never thought Jackie would come to the bar" Eric was still surprised.

"She comes here a lot once or twice a week" Joey says handing us four bottles of beer. Eric and I exchange looks.

"Did she just get here?" Eric asked for me.

"No she's been here since 3 in the afternoon" Jackie comes back laughing at some guys joke.

She sits back down still drinking.

"I think we should take her home" I said out loud getting looks from Eric and Fez.

"She's drunk she can't go home alone"

"Fine let's drink first"

"Cheers man" Jackie says holding her glass up with a smile.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Where are we taking her? If Red knows she's drunk I'm dead" Eric whisper yells.

"I don't know...what about Donna's place?" Jackie was humming loudly. She couldn't stand so her arms are around my shoulder and Eric's.

"For a girl she's pretty heavy" Eric says struggling.

"That's because your weak." I smirk

"Screw you" he whispers back.

"Let's just take her to my room"

"You want the devil to sleep in your bed?"

"Come on she hasn't been annoying or mean to us"

"That's because she's evil and can stab us in our backs"

"Y-Y-You guys a-a-are cool" Jackie laughs looking at her feet.

"Is she talking about us or her feet?"

"I hope it's us" I said getting Jackie to smile but it disappeared.

"I-I-I don't want to go home" I think she thinks she's going home.

"Why?" Maybe I can get some answers.

"All alone" she says putting her head on my shoulder closing her eyes.

We carry her to my room and gently put her on my bed.

She hugs her legs in a fetus position. I cover her before looking at her with concern.

Why did she say she was all alone. From what she says her parents work but they come home eventually.

"I'm going to bed before Red hears me getting home at this time" Eric says leaving the room.

I have to get the truth out of her somehow.


End file.
